


Pawns

by Seeing_Scarlet



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Chess, Gen, Headcanon, I wrote this for school, No beta we kayak like Tim, Oneshot, but i'm posting it here because i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeing_Scarlet/pseuds/Seeing_Scarlet
Summary: Michael Shelley wasn't the best. Not by a long shot.But he was really good at chess.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Pawns

Michael Shelley wasn't the best.

He had never been a straight A student– his highest grade in school had been a B+. 

He couldn't play any instruments, except maybe the kazoo.

He couldn't draw to save his life. 

He was totally mediocre in just about every way…

...except for one.

He was _really_ good at chess.

His dad had taught him how to play when he was nine, and Michael had beat him in their first game.

And their second.

And their third.

And every game after that.

When he was twelve, he’d joined his school's chess club to see if he could learn how to get better at the game. He’d quickly beaten all his peers and risen to the top ranks in his city.

After he’d joined the Magnus Institute, he’d often play chess with Elias in a back room whenever they had any time to spare. Michael always won, but Elias didn't seem to mind, though after he’d been promoted to the Institute Head, he’d always say he was “too busy for such trivial matters.”

But that was okay. Michael started playing chess with Emma and Gertrude instead. They weren't as fun to play with, but that was okay. After all, he didn't want to bother Elias.

When Gertrude had told him that they were going to Sannikov, Michael had asked if he could bring his chessboard. Gertrude had given him a funny look, but she allowed it.

They played their last game on the boat.

Sure, Michael Shelley wasn't the best. Not by a long shot.

But he was really good at chess.

And in his final moments, as he wandered through the halls of the Distortion...

At last, he realized that he’d become a pawn.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! hello!!! merry existence!!!!!
> 
> sooo... do you love it? do you hate it? do you wanna punch me? are you mostly indifferent? do you just want a bowl of spaghetti? tell me in the comments!
> 
> yeah, michael and og elias were chess buddies before mister jonny mangoes decided to ruin everything :///
> 
> also i am Thoroughly Convinced michael decided to apply semi-twisted chess rules in his hallways after becoming the distortion and you Cannot change my mind


End file.
